


Shorn

by apyewackety



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Injury, Fanart, Head Shaving, Inspired by Fanfiction, Nudity, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Loki loses his crowning glory
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Shorn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Downward Facing Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457794) by [EndlessStairway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway). 


End file.
